Ranma the sorceress
by Lukec
Summary: Ranma can't die can he? It seems like he can't even thou it might look like he might want to. What does Lina have to do with all this? Will Ranma get over it? What about Akane?


******Ranma the sorceress**

I don't own these characters. All characters belong to someone else. They're not mine, don't sue me. I don't have any profit from this.

This story is Ranma/Slayers fusion. English isn't my native language and I could miss something. If anyone wants to be my beta reader please PM me. Dialog is marked with "-". Dialog bethween Ranma and Lina is marked with ""-"". Special thanks to Jussi Nikander author of Half of the sorceress and Astivalis from whom I got inspired with name for first chapter. Thanks for all constructive reviews. You can propose your ideas about story or about what did I miss.

**Ch 01 Why? This really s****houldn't** happen to sorceress!  


It was late summer evening as Ranma and Akane were on their way to the cinema. Ranma still couldn't get how could Akane talk him into this. He didn't like any of this stuff. Akane won two tickets in radio show she called in. None of her friends had free evening even her sisters couldn't go and it fell to Ranma.

"Why did I have to go again? I don't know a thing about this stuff."

"I couldn't get anyone else and I don't want the tickets to go to waste. Maybe. Just maybe you might like it. It is fun and after this long time it is miracle they made movie like this."

"You are really into it aren't you?" Ranma asked with funny look.

"Yeah I like this show so what? Lots of people like it. I always liked magic. I mean before I meet you."

"Hey you don't have to be rude now."

"Don't be a baby and pick up the peace so we can make it there in time." Rushed Akane. She really wanted to see that movie with or without Ranma. After they arrived Ranma was astonished how may people were waiting in front of the cinema. At this rate this place will be full to the roof and he didn't like that. He disliked overcrowded places with small doors. Akane looked so excited. Ranma tried to forget that fact he did and went along with it. When the movie began he was surprised by it. It totally caught him off guard. He didn't expect to like it but he did. Sure it was different and magic was involved but situations Lina was getting herself into were similar in a way to him getting into trouble all the time. Also she tried to always come on top like he did. She also reminded him bit of Akane. She was stubborn and hasty. She had really short fuse and was sensitive about her body. It was also funny and he had to laugh few times. After the movie those two slowly got out of the cinema thru the crowd of people. Ranma was really mad why can't anyone go in an orderly fashion? We would be out now if all those people didn't rush to the exit at once.

"So did you like it?" Asked Akane when they came out of cinema.

"I am surprised but I actually enjoyed it a lot."

"Would you like to see the rest of the anime? I have it on tapes back home." Akane tried to get Ranma to share her obsession.

"Maybe latter." Said Ranma with thoughtful look. Then he looked around as he felt some disturbance. He had really bad feeling about this one.

"Damn it you monsters! Don't you even feel it?!" Said familiar voice from behind the wall as Ryoga fell thru that wall. Ranma and Akane were walking next to just few moments ago.

"Ryoga?! Are you alright?" Asked worried Akane who hurried to Ryoga.

"Akane run don't let them get you!" Ryoga yelled back. This caused Akane to stop in her tracks.

"What did you get yourself into this time P-chan." Exclaimed Ranma as two lizard creatures stepped thru the fallen wall and tried to stab Ryoga with their swords. This was all Ranma needed. He attacked the creatures to free Ryoga. Lizards changed their target instantly to Ranma and Akane picked up Ryoga and helped him limp a bit further from fight.

"What happened and what are those things?" Akane asked with fear in her voice.

"They ain't human and martial arts doesn't effect them. Everytime I try to hit them they just block with their swords and I have to pull back quickly. They attacked me as I took ring from an old ancient temple ruins. It is suppose to be wishing ring it might cure me..." Ryoga said and paused for a moment. Damn I almost blew my cover again. He thought.

"So you forgot to take your pall with you? Shame on you Ryoga." Ranma said with grin as he avoided few stabs. As he said it two more lizardman just appeared behind Akane and prepared to attack her and Ryoga. Ranma Jumped to defend them. He made it but he let his guard down for long enough for one of the lizards to manage to hit him to the chest and it embedded its sword deep into Ranma. As it happened Ranma coughed blood and fell to the ground holding to that sword.

"Ranmaaa!" Yelled Akane.

"So you managed to get me? This is end for you you beasts!" Said Ranma as he lighted up like a Christmas tree and yelled "Moko Takabisha" Surge of energy like an shock weave from an explosion enveloped Ranma and continued outwards. After that, all lizards were gone and Ranma laid in the crater holding his blood flooded wound.

"Ranma hold on I'll get doctor Tofu and you will be alright." Akane was out of it tears rolling down her face.

"No Akane I am a goner I feel it. "

"No you aren't! I can still give you this to use. I planed to get rid of you know what, but you saved me and Akane. It is yours now. It is said that this is an magical wishing ring. It reacts to the mind of the user." Said Ryoga as he handed Ranma the Ring.

"You know how all our cures ended up don't you? Ranma said coughing more blood while he tried to stand up with no success.

"Yeah I know but look at you. Do you really have a choice here? Just use it."

"Thanks Ryoga." Thanked Ranma as he accepted the ring to his hand. He thought about how he loved Akane and he wished to protect her and his friends so much. He was really bit similar to Lina. Willing to sacrifice himself in order to safe his friends. He wanted to get rid of his curse and stay alive. Then the ring got what it needed. Pure wish and it struggled how to grant it. Even magical rings have their limitations you know. Then Ranma started to glow in white light. Ring channeled so much power to grant Ranma's wish that it barely held together to the end. After it was done it crumbled into dust and left ring of dust on now gloved hand.

"Look the light is fading now!" Exclaimed Akane. As the light faded the two were surprised to see the figure laying on the floor.

"Ranma is that you?" Asked Ryoga. He got no answer. Akane just put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What is it Akane?"

"It can't be!"

"What can't be?"

"He looks exactly like that character from the movie we just went to. It is impossible!"

"What? Now you said that he does look little different than usual. And those weird clothes? He would die if someone caught him wearing that.

"Lets get him home it might take while before he I mean she comes to. Could you carry her Ryoga?"

"Sure." He replied and took Ranma in the arms and carried her to Tendo's house.

"She is somewhat lighter and she also seems smaller than I remember her. I am having trouble believing that this is really Ranma. Her hands are so small." wondered Ryoga as he walked next to Akane with Ranma in arms.

"I don't know what she wished for but we will find out when she wakes." After Ryoga dragged Ranma home he laid her on the sofa in the living room. All were naturally worried. Soun cried, Genma was concerned with What Ranma was wearing and how she looked right now and Nabiky was just interested in profit from this all. She snapped few pictures. They might earn her fortune later.

* * *

Meantime Ranma's soul was in turmoil. He woke up in white room no doors, no windows, no way in or out. He sat down and thought about what happened. Is he dead? Could it be that he is really dead after all this.

"Interesting isn't it? How could martial artist that was cursed by magic get such special magical gift as this." Said girl's voice behind him. First he thought it was his female self it was kind of the same voice. Ranma turned around and saw what was impossible. Before him stood perfect clone of the girl from the movie they just saw with Akane.

"Who are you? You are just fictional character how can you be here? And where am I? Asked Ranma confused and looking around.

"Easy your brain isn't build to take it all at once. Well actually it is now but it might take some getting used to. As for who am I. I am Lina Inverse beautiful and talented sorcery genius and sword woman." Lina introduced herself.

"Like I said you don't exist you are just an anime character." Ranma was persistent even as he saw her before him.

"Look here! Get a grip and don't state things over and around!" Lina was getting angry at the persistence of Ranma to let her know she didn't exist just few moments ago. Ranma was about to say something when Lina continued talking. He stoped and thought he might need to hear this.

"As I was about to say. Not any more. That ring made me real. Just listen to me you can ask latter. I am part of your conciseness now and I need to explain what happened." Ranma blinked as he heard that then he sat on the ground from which he stood up few moments ago to turn around to see Lina.

"Not the ground behave like a person for once not just animal your father thought you to be." Lina said and gestured to the table and chairs that just materialized before them.

"No need to be rude. What did I do to tick you off you reckless sorceress? By the way how did you do that thing with chairs and table?" Ranma asked puzzled as he sat down on the chair that wasn't there moment ago.

"I could say magic but it is not, we will get to that latter. This is all in your head like I said we are one now. When you used the ring my soul was called forth. I don't know what kind of outcome this will have but few things are certain. Since the ring is gone there is no way to reverse that process. And By the way. If you call me reckless I will have your head rolling down the floor in no time." Said Lina as she sat on the chair opposite to Ranma.

"Hey! I don't respond to threats well! You should watch it I am not anyone you want to piss off."

"As much as I would love to blow you up you are right. Make no mistake that fact is only reason I am even talking with you at this point."

"Ok then. Can you tell me what exactly happened to me?" Ranma demanded to know. That Lina girl looked like she knows much more than she lets on.

"I am not really sure myself." Lina's expression changed from angry to sad.

"What is it Lina?" Asked worried Ranma. This girl was in so much trouble as he was by the looks. He decided to let his ego deflate a bit and tried to be nice. She was sorceress after all. If anyone had chance of getting them out of this it was her. Those things he learned about her in that cinema also made him think twice about pissing her off even more.

"Anyway Ranma you will have to find out when you wake up. Still you can find out some things here. Think about your past think about Zephilia does it ring a bell?" Lina said as she thought about her home her friends and family. They all weren't real now and she had to deal with that. As long as she could remember then they will be real for her she sworn to herself. And small tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"What is wrong Lina?" Ranma asked as he noticed Lina is sad and on the verge of crying.

"None of your business!" Last thing I need is this person knowing about my loss. She thought.

"You can tell me Lina. By the looks of it we are in this together. I apologize for before. I was taken back by this all and I may have overreacted." Ranma tried to apologize and calm down that girl a bit.

"You are damn right you did Ranma. Apology accepted. I am also sorry for being so rude to you. If we are going to get out of this mess we will have to cooperate." Said Lina extending her hand towards Ranma.

"I propose temporary truce until we can solve this situation." Ranma took her hand to accept the deal.

"Ok Lina can you tell me now why you are so sad?"

"It is nothing I just thought about home and all my friends back there. And got little sad that is all. So did you remember anything? Does Zephillia ring a bell?" Lina tried to pull it together. While asking Ranma.

"Yeah you lived there didn't you? It is weird but I remember it somehow. Small village in country side. Wine yards everywhere an eye could see. My folks... I mean yours had small grocery store there. I don't know why I said mine sorry." Ranma wondered what was wrong with him and why he remembered things that were clearly memories of Lina.

"I suspected this much. Your soul kind of merged with bit of mine. Do you remember Leela?"

"How? Why? How can I remember this? Never mind I do remember if you need to know. She used to be cat I had there. Damn again! Sorry. You had there. Orange with brown stripes kind of bit like small tiger I loved her so much." Ranma said confused.

"You are right again. You remember this because when magic from that ring interacted with your curse and mine magic it kind of messed up. It copied some memories of mine to you. And yours to me but only few. I can feel something else now when you said that. Lean over table closer to me!" Lina said. And Ranma did as she said while Lina put an hand on his forehead.

"I can feel it now it is weird. Ohhh no! Your father is a pig how could he do that to you! Here let me fix that." Her hand gloved for while as she cured Ranma of the Cat fist.

"You should be fine now. I cured you of the Cat fist."

"Really? Thanks Lina. This was source of embarrassment for me and I couldn't get rid of it. This means really much to me. I can't even begin to express what this means to me." Ranma was noe ready to take any insult Lina might throw his way. He was free of the cat fist after all.

"No wonder. It was fixed deep in your mind. About your father! I would kill him in your place for this."

"He didn't mean it badly he is just reckless and bit stupid." Defended Ranma.

"He is stupid alright. And selfish and he only cares of what you can do for him now. Face it Ranma."

"Yeah you are right but he is still my father."

"You got mother to. Why don't you live with her."

"I can't this curse is the source of that trouble. She would kill me for not being manly."

"Are you stupid? No mother would really kill her child it is just not possible for her to do that. Wake up Ranma your father is only using this to keep his hold of you."

"Maybe you are right Lina." Lina closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic.

"What are you doing Lina?"

"Hush now I am trying to figure out what happened to us."

"Ohh." Said Ranma as he watched Lina. Who after while opened her eyes.

"I have some bad news Ranma so hold to something."

"What kind of bad news?" Ranma asked in fear while holding table.

"I believe you don't have to worry about your curse too much anymore. Your curse seems to be badly damaged by what happened. I managed to discover how you can change to your male self if you want but now it will take almost boiling water too hot to use and not to get burned really badly."

"Are you sure? Can't you just get rid of it somehow like you did with Cat fist?"

"Quite sure. I am sorry. I Can try to research your curse when I get control of our body but it is totally different kind of magic than I am used to." Lina tried to comfort him a little.

"Ok then." Ranma looked a bit hopeful.

"We also have to share this body together. Your female form also changed to look like me so you might enjoy this since I have smaller breast than your old female self. And don't push the subject! I hate people pointing out I have small chest ok?!" Ranma Covered his head with his hand at this point.

"What? My body?! Why me ohh god!" Ranma said holding his head not registering much after she said share and body.

"I am really sorry Ranma but I thought it would be better to inform you of this before you had to find all of this on your own."

"Thanks Lina for your worry. I don't get why am I so unlucky. All the times I was beaten down by life I managed to pick up and fight thru it but I am sick of it now. Why did I pick that ring and wished to stay alive? I should have just die. Ranma said still holding his head.

"Don't be stupid. It is our way of things to want to live and survive. As one person once told me. One who lives must try to keep on living. So don't be an idiot I owe you my existence if you didn't wish upon that ring I would not exist. Look at it this way. I can help you clear that mess in your life and you will help me get new body so we don't have to live like this. Deal?" Lina proposed her hand to Ranma. Who hesitantly shook it.

"Who told you that by the way?" Ranma asked with curiosity.

"Well... It wasn't person not really. It was one golden dragon I meet long time ago. I am glad that you agree with me Ranma. Just think of it what we can do together. I propose to take turns in using this body. You can have it today and tomorrow and I'll take it next day. We can take turns every day. If comes situation in which the experiences and talents of you or me are needed we let the other take control without any refund latter. We can talk to each other at will but we will have to do it mentally so we don't look like crazy. Agreed?"

"Yeah this sounds fair Lina. I need you to keep our body in shape when you are in control so I will teach you some martial arts if you want to."

"I don't know. It might be fun. I think my body is in quite a good shape but I'll give it a shoot. I can handle myself in a fight but I only know few moves with sword so it might help me a bit when I can't use my magic. I can teach you some of my magic in return. I know you don't like magic much but it is really useful. You should also have natural talent for magic since you have my memories and know few spells. Yet I'll need to train you because magic is tricky and you need to know how it feels and handles. I don't know about your body thou. You might be able to cast spells only in my body. It is also dangerous for you to not control magic that is in you now it might backfire badly."

"If you are willing to try martial arts I'll try magic it might be alright from what I seem to remember from your life." Ranma said.

"Alright Lets start this show and please try to not destroy my clothes I really like them. Lina said as she snapped her fingers and light in the room faded away.

* * *

Ranma slowly woke up. She felt like she got hit by the truck. Her head hurt really badly. She seemed to be in living room of Tendo house. Was this all dream?

"Ranma are you alright?" Asked Kasumi.

"Yeah I think so." Ranma replied as she sat on the couch she lied on. All were there mister Tendo, his father, Ryoga, Akane and Nabiki with Kasumi.

"Thanks god Happosai isn't here." Ranma exclaimed still holding her head. She looked herself over. It really wasn't dream.

"What happened to you what did you wish for? "Asked Akane.

"Yeah what exactly did you wish for Ranma." Ryoga asked also.

"I just wanted to stay alive. That ring must have mistaken it and it turned me into Lina. I am glad that your ring saved my life but not like this. I just knew it wouldn't be without price like I told you back there." Ranma said examining herself some more.

"How do you know that you look totally like Lina now?" Akane wondered.

"I know because I share my body with her soul and I also have some of her memories."

"Are you alright? Don't you feel sick?" Nabiki looked skeptically.

"I didn't lose it. I am telling the truth. You don't have to believe me but you will be surprised when she gets her turn for this body." Ranma stood up and went to get a glass of water. It felt weird walking in this new body. Those clothes didnt't help either. She was not used to hair long like this and that cape and pauldrons were really bothering her.

""Ranma try to walk more relaxed or those pauldrons will get into your way more like this. They are ok but you just have to figure out how to walk around with them.""

""Easy to say for you. I am not used to this kind of stuff. How do I get it off.""

""It is complicated. Just go back and talk this out with them and I'll tell you in your room. Also tell them you want your own room. I don't want to sleep in same room with your dad.""

""Watch out Ranma!""

""Ouch!"" Ranma exclaimed as she hit herself to the head on the shelf.

""Be more careful I dont want to be bruised all over.""

""I could swear that this was higher."" She said to Lina as she rubbed her forehead.

""You might be higher. What is your height in your girl form?""

""Around meter and a half.""

""That that is it I am one meter 56 centimeters high.""

""I have to be more careful then. I wonder where this body has its center of balance. I will have to find out soon."" Ranma took the glass of water and went back as she sipped a bit from it.

"Ok I feel much better now." She said.

"Good. Now hold still!" Said Genma as he tried to pour hot water on Ranma who dodged quickly.

"Why did you dodge it?" Asked confused Genma.

"Because I don't want to get wet and it won't work you big dope. My curse is damaged so I can't turn back unless I use really boiling water. Which I don't want to try just now." Soun started crying as Ranma said she couldn't change back. All the rest were stunned.

"How do you know all that?" Ryoga wondered.

"Lina told me she can sense it with her magic or something." Ranma sat back on the couch. She felt something dangle around her ears as she sat down. "Not this to!" She said as she reached with her free hand to her ear to discover large smooth orb earring hooked there.

"You seem to handle this well Ranma. Last time something like this happened you almost jumped out of your skin." Akane said.

"Yeah what is wrong with you son lets change you back." Genma grabbed Ranma by hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Stop that! I am not exactly thrilled to be like this but i cant do anything about it. " Ranma defended herself. She managed to free herself and punched Gemna to the gut. Which surprised everyone.

"Can you even imagine what would happen if i really turned back to myself now? I would have these in my own ears!" Ranma pointed at the earrings.

"Don't look so surprised. I am not the same Ranma as before I seem to have lot less tolerance for this madness. I am not afraid to use my power to defend myself so watch out you honor less creep who calls himself my father." Ranma's speech surprised everyone.

"You ungrateful child. This will teach you!" Shouted Genma as he launched his attack. Ranma just dodged and kicked Genma thru the wall to the pond. She took hold of her sword on her hip to let her father know what he can expect. Little while emerged Panda with sign "I give up."

"Good choice ling ling. I am glad that you recognise atleast authority of the sword."

""Good move Ranma this was something.""

"Kasumi do you think I could move to the second guest room?" Ranma asked while she drew back her sword.

"Sure Ranma I'll clean it up for you a bit." Said Kasumi who was almost speechless from this all.

"Thank you."

"So you can't change back?" Ryoga asked again.

"I can but it is next to impossible. Don't get any funny ideas I can still kick your ass like before even more so now." Said Ranma as she saw Ryoga already thought about proposing to Akane. He would have to do something about it.

"By the way Ryoga. Where did you get that ring? And how did you discover something like this?" Ranma looked at grey ring of dust on her glove. Only remnant of item that did it to her.

"I found really old scroll. Like treasure map or something. It took me nearly a month to get there. Unfortunately I dropped that map while I got attacked." Said thinking Ryoga.

"So it isn't far then. You will have to take me there soon I need to try find out how can I get back to normal. I fear it is impossible since that ring is gone now." Ranma said looking at the ceiling. Nabiki was bored by this so she headed back to her room.

""Good idea Ranma we can try to figure out what kind of ring that was.""

"If you don't mind I'll go to move my things to the other room." Ranma informed others as she followed Nabiki on the stairs.

""Hey Ranma give her that small pouch of gold from the cape pocket. I need her to keep quiet about this she looks like she wants to use this situation to make more money.""

""Alright Lina I'll see what I can do.""

"Hey Nabiki. I need to talk to you." Said Ranma as she climbed the stairs behind her.

"Alright come with me to my room." In her room she gestured for Ranma to sit in the chair next to her table.

"So what is it you want to discuss." Nabiki said as she switched to her business mode.

"I know you want to make some money from all this so I'll make you deal. Here take this." Said Ranma as she handed her the pouch with gold coins.

"Unusually sharp Ranma. Maybe I want maybe I don't. What is in it?"

"Enough gold to pay my and pops old tab and year in advance for us staying here. I don't want to fall back to the madness again. Promise me that you will not try anything and stop exploiting me as your source of income. Those photos were really embarrassing last time."

"You seem to have good intentions Ranma but I can't take you upon that. I made much more money from that. You have pay more for peace." Said Nabiky with stone determination.

""She is goo. Let me take over! Or you will run us to poor house.""

""No I can handle her!""

""You know you can't! You tried many times before with no results. I on the other hand I was able to haggle really well all my life.""

""Ok the but just for while.""

"So Nabiki is it? Pleasure to meet you." Lina said with grinn.

"Ranma?"

"No I am Lina."

"So Lina whyt would you want?"

"Same thing like Ranma. Lets say that I will give you that gold and not make your life living hell. And you can bet I can."

"And how would you do that?"

"What about me not exposing you for fraud you are? Or maybe if that doesnt work burning all your money."

"Good try but you dont know where I have my money."

"No I don't but people like you keep their money close and one well picked fire spell and this whole room if funereal pire for your credit savings."

"You are bluffing!"

"Unlike Ranma I don't bluff. You can aither make me your friend and take that gold or you can have an enemy in me you never forget and no gold. Choice is yours."

"Ok done deal Lina. It pains me so but I will let it go. I had real bad feeling about using Ranma as this before I just needed to feed my family and pay bills please don't hold it against me." Said Nabiki as her ice queen performance melted away.

""That was something Lina you managed to get upper hand over Nabiki.""

""Yeah what did I tell you? You can have the body back now.""

"Thanks Nabiki. I trust you then." Said Ranma as she headed out of Nabiki's room to pack her things in her room. On her way she meet Kasumi who was going to the staires.

"Ranma I cleaned up that room for you it is ready. I also left some bath supplies there since you can't change back I left you there much softer towel." Kasumi informed now female martial artist slash sorceress.

"Thank you Kasumi. I really appreciate your worry."

"It was nothing Ranma. May I have a question?". Kasumi paused for a while.

"Sure go ahead."

"How do you handle this? I know how you hate to be stuck like a girl."

"Actually I feel pretty good. I mean I am not too worried about turning back to my male form. I feel ok like this to maybe even better. It is hard to explain I have all those new memories of life as Lina now. I guess this makes me more comfortable like this."

"I am glad that you are ok. I can't imagine what you went thru. How does it feel to have another soul in your body?" Kasumi asked.

"Well it is like she is always with me. I hear her like she is right behind me when speaking but then I realize it is only in my head." Ranma said as she put her gloved hand on the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"You seem to be kind of happy about it."

"Yeah I kind of am. All these years I had none to talk to. None that would understand me and now I feel like I found someone close to me that I can talk to and she will hear me out. Kind of like you in a way. She Is also bit like Akane when she gets angry but she is really nice."

"You are sweet Ranma thank you. I'll be going now I have to was dishes." Kasumi said as she went in the direction of the stairs.

""So what was that angry part?! Just kidding she is right you are kind of sweat Ranma. I didn't know you feel this way about me. I am really looking forward to meeting you in person and getting chance to hug you."" Ranma blushed a bit while heading to her old room. Ranma packed all of her things to her pack and exited out of her old room.

""You don't have much do you?"" Lina wondered out loud.

""I had to save all my money and hide it from my father. And I don't really need much clothes.""

""Lucky I have lots and lots of gold I'll need to shop for some clothes latter I don't want to be rude but clothes I saw are not my style. I also don't want to be called tomboy and ugly so you will have to learn wear some more of girls clothes. You don't have to worry about getting splashed any more.""

""I can try if you insist it doesn't offend me that much as before.""

""This means also underwear. With bra. I don't want my breasts to take wrong shape.""

""This is little too much Lina!""

""Ok I will take baby steps with you. You will se that it might be better like that."" Ranma walked thru the corridor next the stairs when she heard voice of her father and mister Tendo. They were discussing situation and no doubt figuring out what to do next.

""We will have to do something about those two Ranma.""

""Yeah this doesn't look good they might even figure out something."" As Ranma arrived at her destination she put down the backpack and probed the room. It was very similar to the one she and pops slept in. One big closet mirror and futon on the ground.

""What? Sleeping on the ground? I don't like that. It is true I am used to from my travels but I expected feather beds.""

""It is not so bad Lina.""

""It might not be but I am definitely getting us an proper bed soon. It is nice there is small table but I can't comb my hair there. I'll also need to get proper one.""

""Comb your hair?""

""Yeah It is hard to take care of my hair but they are my pride and joy so we have to take a good care of them. That means you to.""

""Now I remember you comb them every morning. They have the tendency to tangle a bit. Did you consider pigtail?""

""I wore ponytail few times and I will not wear pigtail that would ruin my hair you just have to deal with that Ranma.""

""Alright so could you tell me how to get this armor off?"" Ranma said as she unpacked her things and put them in the closet.

""Yeah sorry I forgot about that. Unclasp your cape there are small hooks under my shoulder guards. It will be better if you take gloves of first.""

""And how do I do that?""

""You have to unclasp my demon talismans first. If you want you can give me control and I'll do it for you.""

""It is ok I'll manage.""

""Just don't destroy them they are very precious."" Said Lina s Ranma successfully unclasped Talismans and put them on that small table. Gloves went Right behind them.

""This feels good. To have my hands free again. Lina You have really small and delicate hands. Now that I look at them. I will have to hold back a bit while fighting like this."" Ranma looked her hand over.

""They are not that small they are just right."" Ranma reached for the hooks under her guards and managed to unclasp cape.

""If I didn't know better I would swear that you did this like thousand times before.""

""Yeah I kind of remember this as I go which is really neat. Guards have buckle on the left if I remember correctly.""

""They do just be careful with it. You really remember lot don't you? This might make it easier for us.""

""It Is handy but I sometimes remember other things from your life like your feelings and even some of your battles when I try to remember something else. You really love that boyfriend of yours did you? Gourry I mean.""

""First it is only friend and second he was my guardian not lover."" Lina tried to deny that she really did love him. She only regretted that her immaturity prevented her from saying it to him.

""Don't lie to me Lina I know how exactly did you felt.""

""Ok I lied. I loved him a lot. He saved my life few times and he is good person to. Even thou a bit stupid."" Lina Paused for a moment. ""What else do you remember?""

""Your other friends Zell and Amelia. I remember that you cherished their presence and you were willing to even put your life down in their defense."" Ranma said as she looked over the table where Kasumi left her bathing supplies and keys from room.

""I would not go quite that far but maybe you are right.""

""Finally. You should be more honest with yourself Lina.""

""You are one to talk! What about you and Akane?""

""That is different."" Ranma tried to save face.

""How so?""

""Our parents arranged the marriage.""

""Why do you still live here and why are you jealous when someone tries to steal her from you then.""

""Ok you got me. I will admit I like her.""

""You are more like me than you think Ranma.""

""Remember that one time on Mipros?""

""Can't you be more specific? There was lot of things happening.""

""You know that time when you meet father and mother of Gourry.""

""Who?""

""That elf girl and young swordsman.""

""Don't tell me you didn't link this together?"" Ranma said.

""Damn you are right. How could I be so blind he had sword of light and Gourry said it was handed down thru his family.""

""You made possible the birth of your own boyfriend. It is really similar to me traveling in time with that mirror of Happosai.""

""In what way?"" Asked angry and confused Lina

""In the way that both of us are used to travel in time."" Lina made an mental equivalent of face fault.

""Where are you going with this Ranma?""

""We could get you back to your world if we could get hold of that mirror from happosai.""

""That is an excelent idea Ranma.""

""Is it?""

""Yeah there is a chance that the ring made my world real together with me. thanks for giving me hope Ranma. This means a lot to me."" If Lina had control of the body she would cry. Ranma could somehow feel it and was quiet. He just picked towel and soap with sponge Kasumi left her in the room and headed to bathroom. She bumped into Akane on her way who was strolling to her room.

"Going to take shower?"

"Yeah I am sweaty all over. It seems to bother me more than before now."

"I would like to speak to you for while. Could you come to my room?"

"Sure Akane it is along the way anyway." As Ranma entered Akanes room she put her bath supplies on the table. Lucky she did because Akane jumped at her and hugged her. This was really unexpected.

"Ranma I am so glad that you managed to stay alive. Even thou you can't change back."

"Ohh Akane hold on. I am all sweaty remember?"

"You don't seem to be. No matter sit down I have few questions." Akane let go of Ranma as She sat in the chair.

"So what do you want to know."

"First how does it feel? I mean you changed a bit you behave little bit differently. Also you move more... How should i put this? Lady like."

"Do I? I didn't notice. It feels kind of strange being like this but it isn't uncomfortable and Lina is nice person. You will see when she gets her turn."

""I can't wait.""

"So she is really in there somewhere?"

"Yeah she is talking to me right as we speak. Akane before this happened to me I had problems with this but now I think I should tell you the truth. I love you Akane I don't know if I'll be able to change back. One day maybe. I will understand if you don't feel the same way about me or if you pick someone else over me. I just thought you should know. I took lesson from Lina. I didn't want to make same mistake." Akane was stunned by what Ranma said.

"R.r..Ranma. I Don't know what to say. You were never this honest to me in your life." Akane blushed.

"I am sorry Akane I was bit of jerk. I can see it now since I have kind of perspective from the other side of it."

"Bit doesn't quite cover it. But I love you too Ranma. I always did even when you called me tomboy." Akane replied with her hands reaching for Ranma.

""Ranma I didn't know you can be so sensitive.""

""To be honest neither did I.""

"Ranma I don't mind you can't change back." Said Akane as she kissed Ranma. Who blushed.

"Wow Akane I didn't know you were into this." Ranma said surprised after her kiss.

"I am not but since I know inside it is you and we are alone I don't mind."

""She must really love you. You are lucky. She even kissed you as a girl that counts twice."" Lina mused.

"You surprised me what happened to you that you don't hate me any more?"

"I realized that since I almost lost you I would be unable to live without you Ranma."

"Our dads can't hear any of this or they will force us to marry again."

"Yeah I agree we should act like we always do. What do we do about school thou. I mean how will you go there? As Ranma or As Lina?"

""She has a point.""

""She does.""

"That is really good question. I think we will decide it on the spot."

"Alright Ranma. I have only one more question before you go to take bath." Akane blushed a bit and then forced herself to say it. "Could Lina teach me magic? Nothing major just some simple bits."

""Teach her? Why not she seems nice enough. I'll teach her if she has what it takes.""

""Thanks Lina she might need that extra edge when fighting those fools in school.""

""Fools at school? I am looking forward already.""

"Lina agrees she will teach you if you got what it takes."

"That is great. If you can hear me, thank you Lina." Akane Said.

""I like her already."" Lina mentally smiled. Ranma took her bath supplies from the table as Akane gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Ranma."

"To you to Akane." Ranma opened the door and headed to the bathroom. After she had shower and brushed her teeth she then set on her way to her new room. She met Happosai in the corridor. He blinked as he saw unfamiliar girl in the corridor.

"I don't know who you are but you look so sweet. Allow me to give you an welcome hug." He launched at her to grab Ranma's chest. Ranma was prepared she dropped her towel and shouted.

""Who is that dirty old man Ranma?""

""He is dangerous. He is martial arts master who trained my and Akane's father.""

"Digger bolt." Bolt of lightning escaped her hand and happosai fell back.

""Wow Ranma I know you have my memories and bit of knowledge but you are good. Without proper training you just casted a spell. It wasn't that strong if I did it he would be dead but still you did well.""

""It was kind of a reflex.""

""You did good but don't do it. It might backfire I need to train you first.""

"Who are you? First I thought you were Ranma but I am sure now you are not. This was magic right now I can smell that burned mana so who are you?" Singed Happosai said as he was on his knees.

"I am Ranma but I am different that is all you need to know. So stay back and don't comme near me you freak." Said Ranma as she passed happosai still unable to gather himself from the ground.

"I will find out you hear? And then I will get back at you." Happosai shouted as Ranma passed him.

""Let me at him Ranma.""

""Calm down Lina.""

""Sorry he just pissed me off. And he seems to recognize mana. He might be more dangerous than you think.""

""We will sort it out latter. Now I am too tyred."" Ranma said as she entered her new room and locked behind her just to be sure. She dressed in her old shirt and lose pants she had and laid down on the futon.

""We need better clothes. This is really bad.""

""What do you mean?""

""I can't sleap in this and like this. When I get control we will go shopping.""

""Ranma?""

""Ranma?!""

""I can't believe it. He touches down and sleeps in a minute or so? Is he even human?"" Lina said to herself. And took control of the body. It was night and she looked out of the window. This world looked totally different from hers. Then she looked at the moon.

Glad that atleast something is still the same." She thought as she bathed in the moonlight. She took few deep breaths of the cool night air and went to sleep. She was still disgusted by the idea of sleeping on the ground but it will have to do for now.


End file.
